So Much For Our Happy Ending III
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ron y Hermione tienen algo mas importante en comun que su amor, ellos deberan ganar su última lucha contra quien opone a verlos juntos.Ginny y Harry comienzan una vida juntos pero los problemas no acabaron, alguien sigue interponiendose en sus planes.
1. Te soñé toda la vida

_**So much for our happy ending III; The last battle against the love**  
(Demasiado para nuestro final feliz III; La última batalla contra el amor)_

_**Capítulo 1: Te soñé toda la vida  
**_

_10 de agosto_

Era un aburrida tarde de verano, hacía ya casi una semana que no l veía y era demasiado. La amaba lo suficiente como para no dejar de pensarla un solo segundo. Por otro lado, no le gustaba la idea de compartirla con otro, pero él lo había propuesto y conocía sus límites. De todas formas sabía que ella era simplemente incapaz de "engañarlo" con su esposo. Que estúpido sonaba aquello. Estaba casada pero al que no debía engañar era a su amante.

Decidió escribirle para acabar con su agonía y falta de concentración. Le rogaba que se vieran alegando que la extrañaba y no paraba de pensarla (lo cual era muy cierto). La carta terminaba con un hermoso y sincero "te amo". Su fiel, pero algo torpe, lechuza se acercó y picoteó su mano contenta.

-Haz que le llegue ¿si?. ¡Muero por verla!- La lechuza se empecinó en llevar la carta en sus garras, pero él no quería darle ninguna excusa por la cual asesinarla, por lo que ató la carta a su pata- No es nada contra ti- le sonrió- solo que estoy desesperado por que le llegue- el ave un tanto ofendida, pero comprendiendo, le dio un último picotazo antes de echar vuelo. Él suspiró algo resignado- Ahora solo resta esperar.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y miró para todos lados, algo impaciente, desesperado y molesto. Los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a creer que otra vez postergaría su encuentro, por él o porque estaba ocupada. Pero un ruido a sus espaldas demostró su error. Ahí estaba, hermosa y sencilla, tan presente ahora que la necesitaba. Con una sonrisa contagiosa y un par de hermosos ojos brillando como claro de luna. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que te extrañé!

-Ron, solo pasaron cinco días...- lo abrazó también.

-Te has vuelto imprescindible en mi vida- ella sonrió- Dí que también me extrañaste...

-¡Como nunca!- Lo besó.

-Mejor, no podría vivir sin saberlo...- La besó nuevamente.

_11 de agosto_

Hermione y Ron se encontraban recostados en la cama, abrazados, luego de haberse demostrado el sincero amor que se tenían, tres veces aquella noche. Ella descansaba la cabeza en su pecho y, subía y bajaba al ritmo acompasado de las respiraciones del pelirrojo.

-Herms... no sé cuanto más aguante esto.

-Esto ¿que?

-¡Esto!... Yo llamándote cuando te extraño, tú escapándote... escondernos.

-Ron, lo hablamos millones de veces, sabes que es algo complicado. Solo un tiempo más... y...- suspiró- Yo más que cualquiera quiero librarme de él¡se ha vuelto insoportable!... aún insiste con la idea de ser padre.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice con exactitud?

-Dice que quiere formar una familia conmigo, que para algo estamos casados...

-¿Y tú que le dices?

-¡Que aún no estoy lista!... a veces tengo miedo de su reacción- reflexionó unos segundos- ya hubo ciertas situaciones en las que no tuve éxito.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que su reacción no es buena... Su reacción influye en mí.

-¿Te golpea?- se puso serio. Ella comenzó a cambiarse en silencio. Ron, con impresionante autocontrol y ya más maduro de sus reacciones, la imitó. Luego de ponerse su pantalón, la miró con compasión- Hermione él...

-Solo a veces, cuando ha tenido un mal día o cuando desconfía de mí...

-¡Lo cual sucede siempre...!

-No siempre...

-¿Cuántas veces ya?

-No las cuento Ron- dijo molesta pero en voz apacible.

-Eso significa que fueron ya demasiadas...

-No tantas...- se avergonzó.

-¡Bien!- Dijo ya cambiado- es oficial... ¡¡Es hombre muerto!!

-¡¡NO!!- lo retuvo del brazo- Si te lo dije fue porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros...

-Pero él...

-¡¿Qué más da?!... ¿Tú que ganarías matándolo?... ¡Nada va a cambiar excepto tú lugar en Azkaban!

-¿Eso crees?... ¡Vas a ver como todo cambia!

-¡Ron...! Es en vano¡Déjalo!. De nada sirve pelear ahora porque...

-¿qué?

-Hay algo que aún no te dije... y... es que... estoy embarazada...


	2. Nuestra verdad, su mentira

**Brokenheart Roa:**_Gracias por tu review, la verdad es que... al principio, mis historias nunca se entienden xP... pero espero que este capítulo aclare alguna de tus dudas, si perduran, pregunta lo que sea... Besos._

**xMariana Radcliffex:**_Jajaja... yo tampoco me acuerdo muchas de mis otras historias, así que si me confundo en algo, será tan natural que no voy a notarlo. Como a Roa, te digo que nunca se entienden mucho, pero espero que este capítulo aclare dudas, sino es así, mi mail es "escritoradehp recibo quejas, dudas, consejos, bla bla... besos y gracias por tu review._

**Gelia:**_¿Cómo no seguirla...? Me apasiona escribir y, puedo tardar meses, pero siempre vuelvo a mis historias y las termino, me encanta... ojalá les guste como a mí, gracias por tu review... Suerte y besos._

_-Hay algo que aún no te dije... y... es que... estoy embarazada..._

_**Capítulo 2: Nuestra verdad, su mentira...**_

_11 de agosto_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que dije...

-Pero... Hace... ¿Cómo¿Cuándo? O... ¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo... ¡no lo sé!

-Entonces... acabaste dándole lo suyo- se soltó bruscamente del brazo de la castaña- ¿para ti esto es un juego¿Qué pretendes?

-¿qué?

-¿Crees que puedes usarme y luego ir donde Jonathan y...¡DEMONIOS...¡Y yo te creí!

-¿De que Hablas Ron?

-Pensé que me amabas ¿sabes?

-Claro que si...

-Entonces ¿por qué te acostaste con él?

-¡No lo hice...!- Ella reaccionó y no pudo evitar lanzar una risita mezcla de felicidad y burla- Ron, el hijo que espero es tuyo... ¡Es nuestro!

-...No puedo creer que me hicieras esto- continuaba- ...Yo te amé como a nadie y tú... ¡¿MIO?!- sus ojos se ensancharon como platos.

-Si- sonrió, aunque no supo con exactitud si eso lo ponía feliz o...

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?, nosotros nos cuidamos y... ¿estás seguro que es mío?- Aquella pregunta aturdió los oídos de la castaña hasta hacerle doler la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo que si estoy segura?!... ¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!... ¡¡No me he acostado con nadie más que contigo Ronald!!

-Tienes razón... lo siento. Es que no entiendo como...

-¿Por qué fue que pensé que lo tomarías de otra manera?

-¡No...¡No me malinterpretes!, de verdad... ¡Wow!... Un hijo...- Se detuvo a pensarlo- Un... un hijo... ¡Por Dios!. Herms¡Vamos a ser padres!- La abrazó y besó, feliz.

-¡Lo sé¿No es genial?

-¡Es maravilloso!- volvió a besarla.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá hablando de todo un poco, pero siempre relacionado al nuevo integrante de lo que, casi podían llamar, su familia.

-No puedo creerlo¡y con lo joven que soy!- sonreía feliz- A mi madre le encantará...

-¡Hey¡No!... Ron...

-...Se va poner más que contenta...

-¡Aguarda Ron!- él la miró- Ansió con todo mi corazón decirle esto a todos, pero... ¡no se puede!. Es decir, Jonathan va a notarlo y debo ocultárselo todo el tiempo que sea posible... o decir que es suyo, pero solo a personas que no lo frecuenten nunca... ¿comprendes?... Jonathan debe enterarse por mi boca... le diré que es suyo.

-Pero tú y él... no te creería porque...

-Lo sé...- él la miró unos segundos. Ella era una chica inteligente¿qué estaría pensando para creer que aquello daría resultado si ellos...?

-¡¡Ohh, No!!... ¡¡No Herms, ni se te ocurra!!

-Pero¿y si es la única solución?

-Aún así no...

-¡él sospechará¡será peor!

-¡No me importa...¡¡No vas a acostarte con él para encubrirlo!!

-No quiero, pero no veo como pueda funcionar...

-¡Oye!- La tomó de sus brazos- ¿Qué importa él...¡Piensa en nosotros!

-Eso hago...

-No, escúchame... ¡No le dirás nada ¿si¿de cuanto estás?

-Un mes...

-Bien, entonces... tenemos como un mes y medio más antes de que empiece a notarlo, tú no le digas nada y... es medio estúpido, no lo notará- ella sonrió- por sobre todo, recuerda que en esta, más que en ninguna otra, estamos juntos...- Ella asintió- Quiero que ahora más que nunca confíes en mí y me busques por CUALQUIER problema¿de acuerdo?

-Si...- él la abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien cielo... ¡verás que antes de que nuestro hijo nazca nosotros ya estaremos juntos sin ese pelmazo de por medio!

-¿lo prometes?- El la separó para mirarla.

-Nunca lo dudes... ¿si?- Ella asintió nuevamente y fue besada.

-Ron... Por favor, si te preguntan... solo di que es de Jonathan, pero a cualquiera que no lo vea... si se entera por boca de otro me mata... veré que le digo yo a él, pero los demás no deben sospechar...

-De acuerdo... Va a costarme, pero... ¡por ti y el futuro de mi familia...!- sonrió- ¡...Lo que sea!

_1 de septiembre_

Siendo el primer viernes del mes, los cuatro amigos (ahora parejas) se juntaron en la cafetería "Rojo atardecer".

-¡Hey...¡Llegó la feliz pareja!- sonrió Ron al ver a su hermana y a Harry, su ahora cuñado.

-¿Lo dices por nosotros o por ustedes?- sonrió también el morocho.

-Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos- se quejó Ginny.

-¡Como un mes!- se burló.

-¡Bastante mal para ser mi hermano!

-¿Ahora lo soy?

-¡Basta ya!. Ginny¿Cómo estás?- Saludó Hermione.

-¡excelente...¡Glen, Tráenos lo de siempre ¿si?!...¿Qué tal ustedes?

-Emmm...- se miraron- ¡Genial!- soltó Hermione.

-¿Y esa sonrisa Herms?- Acusó Harry.

-¿Qué hay de malo en sonreír?

-En sonreír nada, lo malo es que no nos contaras el porque...

-Es que... bueno, yo... ¡estoy embarazada!- sonrió.

-¿Qué?... Eso... ¡Es genial!- opinó Harry.

-Pero... ¿Jonathan sabe de Ron?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, aún no se lo digo...

-Hermione cuando vea tu panza lo notará enseguida...

-El hijo que espero es de Jonathan...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Chicos no...

-¿Cómo que de Jonathan?

-Es broma ¿verdad?- dijo el morocho mirando a su amiga y luego a Ron- ¿verdad?

-Pero tú y él... ¿Ron que es esto?- Preguntó su hermana.

-Es para aparentar chicos...

-¿aparentar¿aparentar que¡Es un hijo!

-Ron...- soltó la hermana- ¿tú puedes con ello...? Es decir... sabes que compartes a tu mujer y que... ella espera un hijo del hombre que ambos detestan...

-¿Puedes?- Preguntó también su cuñado. La pareja se miró unos segundos.

-Las cosas son así, solo pido que estén felices por mí...- Harry y Ginny se miraron por fin comprendiendo lo que sucedía- ...sea de quién sea, estoy feliz por tener vida adentro de mí- Ginny le sonrió tranquila.

-Se siente genial¿no?

-Tú, como yo, sabes que si... a propósito ¿cómo va eso?

-Lo esperamos para comienzos de abril- miró a su esposo sonriendo.

-¿Saben el nombre?- Preguntó Ron.

-No, aún no lo decidimos...- Dijo Harry mirando el, apenas crecido, vientre de su esposa.

-Y... ¿Su vida como marido y mujer?

-¡Genial...!- Dijeron al unísono y luego se miraron sonriendo.

-Se los ve bien... ¡Que alegría!

-Si, nunca pensé que mi vida podía ser tan ideal...- dijo Ginny.

-Y yo no creí ser tan feliz...- Le dijo él besándola fugazmente.

-Y¿Ustedes dos¿Herm como haces para verlo a diario sin que tu esposo sospeche?

-No lo sé- rieron- ¿magia?

-Si, gracias a Dios que existe

-Cielo- Dijo Ginny mirando a su esposo- estoy cansada...

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa... El embarazo la agota- dijo mirando a sus amigos y sonriéndoles.

-Lo siento chicos...

-Descuida linda- le dijo su hermano.

-¿Por qué no vienen a cenar la semana que viene?

-Suena genial...

-Bien, entonces nos vemos...

-Yo te llamo Ginny...

-Okay. Besos...- se despidieron y salieron.

Una vez afuera, ambos se miraron.

-¿Tú también lo notaste?- Preguntó el morocho.

-Sin lugar a duda. Si fuera verdad, Ron y ella no estarían juntos... nos están ocultando la verdad, pero no me importa, porque eso los hace feliz... es decir... ¡Voy a ser tía!- sonrió.

-...y madre.

-¡Oh por Dios...! Harry¡voy a ser tía Y MADRE!

-Una excelente, tía y madre- la besó.


	3. De todo lo malo, algo bueno saldrá

Gracias por los reviews a Zafiro Potter, Faithfrv y**geilajauregui**.

_**Capítulo 3: De lo malo, algo bueno saldrá**_

7 de septiembre

Hermione, tras haber desaparecido de su casa por un día y medio, regresó con un par de cosas que la ayudaban a ocultar o disimular su encuentro pasional con Ron.

-¡Llegué!

-Al fin- apareció en el living- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Fui a cenar con Ginny y se me hizo tan tarde que me invitó a dormir...

-Te llamé

-Si, es que justo me bañaba...

-Si sabías desde tan temprano que te ibas a quedar¿porque no me avisaste?

-Lo siento... pero ni que tu me dijeras cada movimiento que haces.

-¡Hey! No soy yo el que está en tela de juicio.

-No, siempre soy yo... ¡Pero soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para...!

-¿...engañarme¿con el estúpido de tu amiguito?

-¡Hey¿Qué...?

-¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota?- se acercó intimidándola- ¿crees que no sé que hace ya varios meses que tienes estas salidas diarias?

-¡Yo no...!

-¡¡Basta!!

-Jonathan yo no...

-¡Que te calles!- La agarró de los hombros zarandeándola.

-Lo siento Jonh...

-¡NO MIENTAS!- le gritaba a la par que la movía más bruscamente- ¿No te alcanzó con arruinarme la vida?

-Pero...

-¡¡Cállate!!- La empujó contra la pared. Levantó su mano para abofetearla pero...

-¡Basta, por favor¡Estoy embarazada!- Le dio creyendo que, de alguna manera se compadecería.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Que tienes razón!. Ron es mi amante y estoy embarazada de él...

Él la miró con odio pero incapaz de decir una sola palabra al respecto. Ante el shock, prefirió guardar silencio y caminó hasta su cuarto, encerrándose en él.

8 de septiembre

Pasó varias horas allí encerrado, lo cual ella agradeció ya que no quería poner a su hijo en peligro. A la madrugada de ese caluroso día, Hermione acababa de escribir una carta. Dejó volar a su lechuza con el mensaje. Luego, empezó a hacer su maleta con todas (o la mayoría) de sus cosas, pero con ayuda de su varita logró terminar antes.  
Buscó en la cocina un vaso de agua para dar por concluido su labor. Lo bebió de un solo sorbo y, de camino al cuarto, se encontró con un furioso Jonathan.

-Jonh...- él la agarró por el cuello.

-¡Lo pensé de más y...¡¡Vas a pagármela caro, MUY CARO!!

-Me hieres...

-¡Si ese hijo no es mío, no será!

-¡Suéltame...!- él obedeció soltándola agresivamente.

-¿Crees que voy a permitirte irte feliz de aquí, luego de todo lo que te burlaste de mí y de lo que arruinaste mi vida?

-¿Qué...?- se levantaba apoyándose en la pared.

Lo vio tanteando algo de la mesa. Cuando logró visualizar realmente lo que era, sus ojos se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis. Estaba tomando el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Hermione estaba maldiciéndose por no haber guardado nada de todo lo que había en la casa que lo capacitaba a herirla.

-¡Vamos¡Dime que lo de tu religión fue solo una excusa!- Se acercaba empuñando lo que ahora utilizaba como "arma" punzante- ¡Ya lo sabía¿Qué tan idiota te hice creer que era?

-Baja eso Jonathan...

-Dime todo lo que me ocultaste y ya sabía... ¡Dime que te casaste conmigo para no sentirte sola¡PORQUE EL TAMBIEN SE HABIA CASADO!- Cada vez se acercaba más, y más desquiciado estaba.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- lo empujó lo más fuerte que supo y sus músculos pudieron.

-¡Ese niño no nacerá ni aquí ni ahora...!

-¡Necesitas ayuda!

-Te necesité a ti, pero nunca estuviste...- volvió a empuñar el cuchillo. Tomo el brazo de la castaña y en un rápido giro, la volteó dejándola de espaldas a él y rodeándola con el cuchillo en su cuello.

-¡Déjame¡Por favor...!

-¿Ahora suplicas?- rió con ironía. Rasgó su cuello provocando en ella, un pequeño gemido de dolor y un corte no muy largo ni muy profundo pero por el cual salió un hilo de sangre- ¡No tengas miedo!, no te haré daño a ti...

Empuñó ahora el cuchillo a la altura de su vientre. En un movimiento rápido de su brazo, tomó impulso y cuando se encontraba a 5 centímetros de su vientre y de una futura perforación en su abdomen, el cuchillo salió disparado de la mano del agresor, sin explicación alguna.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron se encontraba en su oficina, firmando unos papeles respectivo a las últimas ventas de las escobas "milenium", cuando la hermosa lechuza de Hermione irrumpió por su ventana.

-¡Hey¿qué...?- sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente cuando comprendió que ella podía estar en peligro.

Tomó la carta que la lechuza le otorgó y la leyó con rapidez.

"_Ron:__ Tengo miedo Ron. Le conté todo a Jonathan, aún no reaccionó, se encerró en su cuarto hace ya varias horas, pero ni bien reaccione, temo que tu hijo y yo corremos grave peligro... Yo haré las maletas, te ruego vengas a buscarnos cuanto antes. Te amo. Hermione._"

Ron salió corriendo de su oficina. Se dirigió al baño para desaparecer sin que su jefe lo vea.

-Ron¿a dónde...?

-Dile al jefe que es una urgencia ¿si?

-Pero tenemos la reunión más importante del mes...

-¡OYE¡La vida de mi mujer corre peligro!

-¿No te habías divorciado...?

-Mi otra mujer, la que está embarazada...

-¿Serás padre?- Ron torció los ojos.

-¡Adiós!- desapareció.

Apareció en el cuarto del departamento de Hermione. Se extrañó al encontrarlo vacío, aunque vio su maleta terminada sobre la cama. Escuchó algo parecido a un forcejeo proveniente de la sala, seguido de un sutil gemido de dolor que, indudablemente era suyo. Cuando se asomó, abrió los ojos como platos. Aquel loco estaba atentando contra la vida de SU hijo y SU mujer.

Cuando vio que empuñaba el cuchillo con la intención de perforar su vientre, lo único que se le ocurrió (luego de sacar por instinto su varita) fue realizar un hechizo silencioso ya que él era muggle. "¡Expeliarmus!" se concentró. Al ver el resultado, agradeció al cielo llegar justo a tiempo.

El cuchillo yació en una de las esquinas de la sala.

-¿qué demonios...?- la castaña aprovechó su distracción para golpear su estómago con su codo libre. Jonathan, irguiéndose, cayó al suelo. Ella corrió a la habitación a abrazar a Ron.

-¡¿qué haces tú aquí...?!

-¡Vine a patear tu trasero, mal nacido!- hizo a Hermione a un lado, protegiéndola, y lo enfrentó con toda la furia.

-¡Ah¿si?, y ¿cómo lo harás?

-Me las ingenié para sacarte a tu mujer a diario¡¡créeme!! Esto es pan comido...

Jonathan, siendo víctima de la provocación del pelirrojo, se zarandeó al levantarse, mezcla entre rabia y abatimiento. Lo fulminó con la mirada y corrió a embestirlo por sorpresa. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero él se levantó con rapidez y fue al dormitorio por su esposa. Ron, desde el suelo, logró levantar su varita.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

Jonathan perdió enseguida todo control sobre sí, sobre cada músculo y cualquier movimiento de cada uno de sus huesos.

-Hermione¿estás bien?

-Si¡Gracias!- ella corrió a su lado a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Va a pagarlo tan caro... ¡No lo dejaré ir sin pagar por amenazarte a ti y a mi hijo!

-No, Ron... ¡Va a pudrirse en la cárcel!- lo miró la castaña- Allí pagará el resto de su vida y de la peor manera.

Amanecía en Londres, pero ellos seguían preocupados. Dejaron a Jonathan en la cárcel muggle y convencieron a los policías de que merecía el doble de atención ya que seguía insistiendo en el hecho de haber sido hechizado. Tras asegurarse que lo vigilarían cuidadosamente, partieron hacia el hospital.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?

-Ron, él no me hizo daño...

-¿No te pegó?

-Emmm... no... mucho ¡pero el bebé no creo que saliera dañado!

-¡Quiero asegurarme Herms!- silenció.

En el hospital, fue atendido con rapidez haciéndose un chequeo general y solo lograron demostrarle al pelirrojo que todo estaba bien, luego de una ecografía.

Llegaron a la casa de Ron recién pasado el mediodía. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Ron la llevó a su cama y la recostó con dulzura.

-¡Gracias por llegar a tiempo!

-Y tú por amarme y confiar en mí...

-Ron, el amor no se agradece, se aprecia- le sonrió.

-Estuve pensando y, aunque de la peor manera, todo esto fue lo mejor...

-No comprendo.

-Herms, estás simbólicamente divorciada, tienes las excusas que querías y, tú y yo podemos... podemos dejar de escondernos y estar juntos. Podemos decir ahora que tendremos un hijo, que... podemos formar una familia... ¿no lo crees?

-Nada me gustaría más... nada me daría más felicidad- lo besó.

-Me acostaré a tu lado y dormiremos juntos sin ninguna preocupación, por primera vez- se sacó los zapatos (punta saca talón) y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.


	4. We were meant to be

_**Capítulo 4: We were meant to be.**_

10 de septiembre

Hermione despertó. Era su primer día de mujer "legalmente divorciada". Ya había firmado los tan ansiados papeles que la convertían en una mujer libre de hacer lo que deseara, nuevamente. El mismo juzgado muggle había permitido y hasta ofrecido la nulidad del matrimonio, dado a la gravedad de la situación. Pero ella se negó rotundamente a anularlo, alegando que un error así, no debía esconderse. Estaba orgullosa de haber superado esa etapa.

Hermione puso en venta su casa y se mudó, provisoriamente con Ron, aprovechando la oportunidad para empezar de cero y, vivir cerca de la madriguera ante cualquier infortunio que pudiera ocurrir.

Una vez instalada con su nuevo novio, fue directamente a los brazos de su pelirrojo y lo abrazó con aprehensión.

-Te amo Ron

-Y yo a ti hermosa...- la besó.

Ella sonrió feliz. Lo miró con cierta picardía a lo que él respondió de la misma manera, como poniéndose de acuerdo a llevar a cabo lo que seguiría en ese momento. Ella le desabrochó la camisa pausadamente. Ron la miró divertido.

-Y si... para demostrarme tu amor... tendrías que...- quitó su camisa y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón- detener mis caricias... y si no te creyera de otra manera ¿me detendrías, Ron?

Él la miró algo confundido, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la separó lo suficiente como para que ella dejara su cinturón en paz y en su lugar. ¿Acaso sería ella capaz de dudar de sus sentimientos luego de todo lo que habían logrado superar?.

-Definitivamente... Porque lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo físico. Yo te amo con sinceridad...- comenzó a molestarse de cierta manera- ¿Crees que estoy contigo solo por...?

-Shh- posó un dedo en sus labios- Nunca dije ni diría eso...- le sonrió brindándole confianza.

-Definitivamente me detendría si es lo que deseas y si no me crees entonces...

-...entonces, mejor que te creo- él la observó acercarse nuevamente a él- mejor que te creo y que no debes separarme- Lo besó a lo que él respondió de igual manera.

11 de septiembre

Hermione despertó con una nota a su costado. _"Sigue las flores"_ solo decía. Para sorpresa suya, eran margaritas, sus favoritas. En la almohada, junto a la carta, divisó la primera y sonrió. Levantó la vista y vio otras dos en el marco de la puerta que dirigía al pasillo. Se levantó y comenzó a recogerlas, vestida solo con la sábana. En la puerta que dirigía a la cocina había tres. Encontró otras cuatro en la puerta ventana que salía al balcón. Ella recorría la casa con entusiasmo, como si fuera una nena recolectando dulces.

En el balcón, sobre la pequeña mesa de té, reposaba un gran ramo de las mismas flores que había estado juntando. Y al lado había una pequeña cajita. Ella la tomó, sorprendida, ¿acaso sería lo que pensaba?. La abrió y... para su mayor sorpresa, estaba vacía. A sus espaldas apareció Ron y se arrodilló ante ella, sacando el anillo suelto, de su pantalón.

-Creí que debía preguntártelo, no dar nada por sentado, así que... Hermione ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?- ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ron... no... no me esperaba nada de esto. Esto es... simplemente bellísimo.

-Gracias. Solo quería que fuera lo más especial posible, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. No te llega ni a los talones pero...- ella se arrodilló a su lado.

-Es perfecto. Todo lo que tenemos lo es. Pero...- "oh, oh"- ¿estás seguro de que no nos estamos precipitando?

-Soy consiente de que solo pasó un día de tu divorcio y la misma fecha desde que vivimos oficialmente de novios, y sin esconder nada de lo que sentimos. Pero... hace ya ocho meses más o menos que tu y yo salimos y... nunca dejé de amarte.

-Ni yo... lamento muchísimo haberme casado con otro cuando debí esperarte siempre.

-Yo lamento que tuviéramos que pasar por todas estas cosas para animarnos a decir y hacer lo que sentimos. Pero aún sabiendo todos nuestros pasados infortunios, y aún teniendo en cuenta que muchas cosas podrían salir mal... Te amo. A ti y a ese hermoso hijo que nos pertenece y que va a darnos amor como regalo de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Sé que pelearemos bastante seguido, sé que seré yo quien cometa más errores y probablemente sea yo el que inicie a menudo las peleas que acabaran a veces en disgustos, o no. Pero a pesar de eso, sé que tu y yo nacimos para superar todo lo que la vida quiera ponernos como obstáculos. Y sé por sobre todas las cosas que te amo y que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Pero no sé que sientes tú al respecto- Ella intentaba grabar todas las hermosas palabras que acababa de decirle. Por tonto que sonara, intentaba memorizarlas para recordarlas cuando quiera y ser feliz. Para poder sonreír como se encontraba sonriendo en ese momento.

-¿Lo que yo siento...?. Lo que yo siento eres tú, Ron. Me constaría demostrarte cuanto te amo, más de lo que ya te lo demostré. Pero aún así, no me canso nunca de decirte que te amo más que a nada y que eres el único para mí en todo el mundo. Anhelo compartir mi vida contigo e intentar a diario hacerte tan feliz como tu me haces a mí- Lo besó- ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!- ambos sonrieron- Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo. Y eso se está cumpliendo ya...- acarició su vientre y él la copió.

Harry se encontraba en su cocina, preparando café para él y (dado al embarazo) jugo para su esposa. Pensaba lo hermosa, pero variable, PERO MUY HERMOSA y maravillosa que se había vuelto su vida. Con ella a su lado y su hermoso hijo en camino, notó cuan generosa había sido la fortuna consigo. No podía amarla más, o eso pensaba a diario. Pero siempre había un nuevo amanecer para mostrarle lo contrario, para mostrarle cuanto crecía su amor y su pasión.

-¡Cariño!... Ron nos mandó una carta- él llevó el jugo y su café a la mesa.

-¿Qué dice?- Besó su cabeza (o mejor dicho su pelo) cuando pasó a su lado para sentarse arrimado a ella.

-_"Querida hermana y cuñado: Herm y yo les escribimos para invitarlos a casa a comer. Queremos verlos y... Bueno, ¡Solo vengan!. Besos. R&H."_

-Bueno, no era lo que tenía planeado para esta noche- tomó sus manos- ¿Y si lo dejamos pasar?- besó su cuello.

-¡Harry!, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿de que? ¿De que esto del embarazo te sienta genial, y que quiero comerte a besos?... puedes jurar que me doy cuenta.

-¡No...!- lo besó fugazmente para luego apartarlo e intentar que le prestara atención- hay algo que tienen que decirnos. Date cuenta...

-Y, ¿tu dices que debamos ir?- volvió a besarla.

-Y...yo creo...nunca...nos... ¡Harry!

-¿qué?

-¡deja eso!- se corrió- digo que debemos ir porque nunca nos invitan por cualquier cosa, debe ser algo importante.

-¿Tan intuitiva estás, que aseguras que es importante?

-Si...

-Y...¿es tan importante como para dejar pasar nuestra noche, y con ello, nuestros planes?- la miraba con un destello de deseo en los ojos.

-Mmm... creo que si... vamos amor, ya habrá otras noches.

-Y, ¿si no?

-Si no ¿qué?

-¿Y si el mundo terminara?. Morirás, moriré, sabiendo que dejamos pasar nuestra última noche juntos...

-¡No seas exagerado!

-No, solo piénsalo, estas cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas...- ella sonrió- y yo no moriría feliz así.

-Entonces, mejor que aprovechemos ahora, y luego vamos. ¿te parece suficiente?

-No, pero si es la única opción...

-Lo es...

Harry le respondió a su amigo un simple, "De acuerdo cuña... nos vemos a las 9" y tomó a su esposa en brazos llevándola a la cama.

-Pensándolo bien, no sé si quiera soltarte para las nueve...- sonrió y la besó.

Eran las nueve y media cuando la pareja llegó a la casa amiga. Los cuatro se recibieron con inmensa alegría.

-¡Chicos!, vengan, siéntense. ¡Hace cuanto que no los veía!- los recibió Ron.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Hermione avisó que la comida llevaría unos minutos en cocinarse, sin embargo, brindaron.

-Chicos- comenzó Ron sirviendo vino en los cuatro copas- la verdad es que, los invitamos porque hay algo que decir- Ginny miró a su esposo triunfante.

-Ron y yo hemos decidido algo y, queremos comunicárselos. Primero que nada amor- miró a Ron- debemos decirles la verdad.

-Adelante.

-El hijo que espero, no es de Jonathan como les dijimos, sino mío y de Ron...

-¿qué?- se asombró Harry.

-Como que ya tenía una idea de ello- soltó Ginny.

-Como sea, no pregunten porque, pero me divorcié.

-No es necesario- sonrió la pequeña pelirroja- yo sé la verdad... y es que no pudiste resistirte a los encantos de mi hermano ¿no?

-Algo así- sonrió.

-Y yo... le pedí que se casara conmigo- sonrió de oreja a oreja, Ron.

-Y yo acepté.

-¡Wow!

-¡Chicos!- sonrió una Ginny emocionada- ¡Felicitaciones por tres!- los abrazó.

-¿por tres?

-Por el hijo, el divorcio y su compromiso, son muy...- los miró como una madre cuando ve a sus hijos crecer- ¡Los amo!- se abrazaron- ¡Brindemos!

-¡Si!

-¡Pero ustedes dos no toman!- soltó Harry.

-Por supuesto, somos madres responsables- sonrió la castaña.


	5. Siempre para ti

_**Capítulo 5: Siempre para ti...**_

15 de septiembre  
Harry y Ginny se encontraban desayunando en su casa. Ella comía sus varias tostadas con gula, pero con bastante cargo de conciencia, y él la observaba divertido.

-¡Estoy harta!- decía frustrada- Harta de tener esta necesidad de comer como un animal...

-¡Ginny, es natural!

-No, no lo es, ¡Nadie en su sano juicio comería tanto, Harry!

-Pero tu tienes que alimentar a dos...

-Pero como para cuatro...

-Amor... ¡es normal!

-¡Deja de decir que es normal!, ¿tu estás pensando lo que yo?- preguntó retóricamente.

-Sigues siendo igual de hermosa que cuando te conocí, que cuando me enamoré de ti, que cuando me acosté por primera vez contigo y que el día que nos casamos... ¡Y cada día te amo más!- La besó acariciando su vientre.

-¡Yo también!, voy a leer un poco el diario, pero el muggle, esas fotos moviéndose me marean. Además son noticias tan truchas y estúpidas...

-Bien, yo leeré el estúpido, tu lee el que está en la mesada.

Ginny se levantó a buscar el diario con la taza de té en su mano. Comenzó a leerlo a la par que volvía al asiento al lado de su esposo. Pero se detuvo en el trayecto aún leyendo. Ella parecía perturbada. Dejó caer la taza. Harry levantó rápidamente la vista.

-¿Gin?

Los siguientes segundos sucedieron tan rápido que fueron casi imperceptibles. Ella cayó al suelo, al parecer desmayada. El morocho corrió a su lado y la tomó en brazos. Estaba algo preocupado, pero últimamente y con el embarazo, eso sucedía más seguido de lo deseado. La dejó en el sofá y buscó agua.

-¡Cielo!, ¿estás bien?- ella abrió los ojos.

-Creo...

-¿qué sucedió?, estás temblando...

-Tengo... tengo miedo.

-¿De que?, ¿qué pasó?

-Matthew...

-¿qué?

-¡Lee el diario!- Harry lo tomó y leyó. Habían escapado tres prisioneros y daba la lista de nombres.

-¿Se escapó?

-Si... y seguro nos buscará, luego de lo del divorcio, es su prioridad.

-No te preocupes amor...

-No quiero volver a verlo Harry, y... y si ve que estoy embarazada será para peor.

-¡Despreocúpate!, ahora estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

-Pero, ¿y si nos encuentra?

-Pudimos una vez con él, podremos nuevamente...

-No lo sé Harry... ahora tendrá nuevas formas de dañarme- dijo tocando su vientre.

-¡Hey!- tomó su mentón- No voy a permitir que les ponga una mano encima ¿de acuerdo?- ella afirmó- ¿por qué no vas con tus padres, Gin?

-Pero él sabe donde viven...

-Pero me buscará a mí primero, es lo más lógico. Ve con tus padres hasta que yo lo encuentre ¿si?, prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-De acuerdo- Lo besó.

16 de septiembre

Ginny preparó sus maletas y partió a la casa de sus padres, recordando las palabras de Harry, "Todo saldrá bien. Te amo". Al llegar a la madriguera dejó sus maletas en la cocina aparentemente vacía.

-¡Ma!- gritó- ¿estás en casa?- escuchó unos ruidos en el piso superior y se decidió a subir.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres (de donde venía el ruido) y entró. Quedó en estado de shock con aquella imagen. Sus padres estaban amordazados y atados, ubicados sobre la cama. Y había una tercera persona. Mathew la miró con cinismo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte...

-¿qué haces aquí?- su ex esposo sacó una pistola y le apuntó a Arthur. Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien, gracias a la convivencia con él, lo que eso que tenía en sus manos, causaba.

-Dame tu varita preciosa...- ella sin decir una palabra tomó la varita de entre sus ropas, y se la dio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Cállate!, ahora vas a seguirme y nos iremos de aquí si no quieres ver sangre, ¿si?

-De acuerdo, ¡Pero baja eso...!

-¡Soy yo quien da las órdenes!- la tomó de la muñeca y la forzó a salir del cuarto. Luego a bajar las escaleras y, por último, a salir de allí.


	6. Secretos y Pasado

_**Capítulo 6: Secretos y pasado**_

16 de septiembre

En las afueras de Londres, un castaño y una pelirroja bajaron de un auto que había sido robado la tarde anterior, y en cuyo interior se encontraban otros dos hombres, que la pelirroja dedujo, eran los otros fugitivos.

-¡Esperen aquí muchachos!- ordenó- ¡...la dejo y vuelvo!- La tironeó y dirigió a la única "casa" aparentemente cerca- ¡Muévete!

Una vez en el umbral de la torcida puerta de madera y refuerzos en acero, de la entrada. Ella se detuvo.

-¡Basta¡Déjame¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Creo que me debes unas cuantas ¿no?!, no tienes idea de lo que es vivir encerrado en ese antro.

-¡Pues bien merecido que te lo tienes!

-¡No me provoques!- continuó tironeándola. Pateó la puerta, pero ella se negaba a entrar- ¡Entra!

-¡NO!- intentó zafar sus muñecas pero le resultó imposible. Lo escupió. Él la abofeteó y luego la empujó adentro de la casa logrando que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Volveré para ver como sufre!- sonrió con sadismo y cerró la puerta.

Ginny se levantó como puedo y observó el lugar con detenimiento, intentando localizar por donde escapar. Eran solo dos ambientes mugrosos; El baño, que no contaba con ninguna posible ventana o ventilete, y era un espacio de dos por dos. Y la habitación donde estaba. Había un sillón destrozado, una pequeña mesita de luz (sobre ella una lámpara que alumbraba el lugar completo) y una ventana por donde solo pasaba su cabeza, y dos metros por encima de su altura. Pensó en abrirla y gritar, pero no había nada a quince kilómetros a la redonda (o eso había escuchado decir a Mathew). Se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a desacomodar su cabello de los nervios. Si él se enteraba de su embarazo, no salía con vida de allí, eso seguro.

----

17 de septiembre

La puerta de la madriguera fue abierta de golpe.

-¿Ma¿Pa?- Llamó Ron- No responden Herms...- sonaba preocupado- desde ayer estoy intentando localizarlos.

-Tranquilo, los encontraremos...

-Amor, quédate aquí, yo revisaré el patio...

-De acuerdo...- Hermione se dirigió a la cocina. A los pocos minutos el pelirrojo volvió- ¿y?

-Nada...

-¿Arriba?

-Iré a ver, a lo mejor salieron- subió las escaleras y revisó cuarto por cuarto- ¿pa?...- abrió la puerta de su cuarto- ¡¿Pero que...¡¡Hermione¡Ven, ayúdame!- ella subió con cuidado pero aprisa- ¡Ven!

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ayúdame- ambos comenzaron a desatarlos y sentarlos- ¿qué pasó con ustedes?

-Es una historia larga- contaba Arthur, y Molly comenzó a llorar.

-Se la llevaron... se llevaron a mi nena...

-¡¿qué?!

-Se llevaron a Ginny, Mathew. La llevó amenazada.

-¿a dónde?- preguntó la castaña.

-No lo sabesmos.

-Tú quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Harry- Dijo Ron.

-Pero...

-No me tardo- la besó- cuídalos- le susurró.

-Ve, y cuídate tú...

----

Ron tocó la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

-¡Ron!

-Harry se la llevaron...

-¿A quién?

-A Ginny...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Matthew encontró a mis padre y a ella con ellos. Se la llevó amenazada.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No lo sé, vine corriendo a decírtelo, pensé que sabrías algo al respecto.

-¡No¡No puede ser!- se tomó la cara con ambas manos. Tocaron la puerta y Ron fue a abrir.

-Harry, es una carta para ti...- se la dio y cerró la puerta.

-¿qué dice?- la abrió.

-_**"Espero que la disfrutaras en mi ausencia... Va a morir Potter. Morirá por engendrar el niño de otro. Despídete. ¡Que pena que no la cuidaste lo suficiente ¿no?!"**_

-¡Maldito enfermo!- rompió la carta- ¿qué hice Ron¡La deje desprotegida!

-La encontraremos...

-Le dije que se fuera con tus padres... ella me dijo que no convenía, que sería el primer lugar donde buscaría y yo... insistí... ¡La mandé a sus psicópatas manos!

-No es tu culpa, solo querías lo mejor para ella¡cálmate!

-No puedo, vendí a mi esposa e hijo... ¡¿QUÉ HICE?!- Hermione irrumpió en su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-Tu padre dijo que viniera a ayudar- corrió a donde estaba Harry y lo abrazó- Tranquilo, vamos a encontrarla... él es un idiota y es muggle... se le deben haber pasado un montón de cosas...

-¿Qué hay de su varita?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Dijo tu padre que hizo que se la diera antes de intentar nada...

-La pudo haber llevado a cualquier lugar...- se lamentaba- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla antes de que le haga algo?- sollozaba.

-Tengo una lechuza que es de las más inteligentes- dijo la castaña- me costó una fortuna, pero lo vale, tú escríbele una carta y ponla en un sobre junto con papel y algo para que escriba, y ella se lo llevará.

-¡No se donde está Herms!- se desesperó- ¿cómo quieres que le escriba?

-No es necesario... solo dale algo que pueda oler a ella y Mitch seguirá su olor hasta encontrarla... tiene un olfato extraordinario. ¡Créeme! La he usado antes...

-¿Y si la alejó del país?

-Lo dudo- Dijo ahora Ron- La carta fue entregada y escrita hoy, él está por acá. Fue una entrega personal, además, es lógico que quiere llegar a ti, no la alejará demasiado.

-¡Inténtalo!- insistió Hermione- mientras seguiremos pensando, y quizás ganemos tiempo...

---

Una vez habiendo enviado la lechuza, Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla. Ron acercó un té para él y para su prometida.

-Soy un estúpido- dijo luego de dejar la taza, tras beber un sorbo.

-No va a dañarla...

-No lo conoces Ron...

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó la castaña.

-A que es completamente capaz...

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó nuevamente la castaña.

-Porque ya lo ha hecho antes- suspiró al notar que era el momento para contar la verdad.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Cuando ella se divorció, no fue porque él le había sido infiel, ella ya sabía eso y estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo siempre y cuando él fuera feliz...

-Entonces¿por qué fue?- preguntó sospechando algo, Hermione.

-Él la maltrataba a diario, y cada vez que salía con nosotros, lo hacía a escondidas porque él no quería... Luego comenzó a dudar de mí. Creyó que ella lo engañaba conmigo y comenzó a pegarle de vez en cuando, o eso decía ella, pero sabía que día a día soportaba lo mismo. Nunca dijo nada a nadie porque lo amaba, y por su maldito orgullo...- suspiró- Va a matarme cuando se entere que se los conté...

-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

-Porque lo descubrí y no supo ni pudo negármelo... No hice nada al respecto porque ella no me lo dejó, me impidió cualquier tipo de interposición en el asunto. Pero luego las cosas empeoraron... según él, ella no paraba de desobedecerla y la "castigaba" por ello. Ella comenzó a dejar de dormir a su lado, de acostarse con él. Por supuesto, eso no le agradó y comenzó a forzarla. Cuando yo me enteré ella ya estaba herida en todos los sentidos, así que se alojó en mi casa varios días hasta que logramos encerrarlo en la cárcel y obligarlo a firmar los papeles del divorcio muggle. El resto ya lo saben.

Ambos quedaron perplejos, no podían creer que ella hubiera sufrido tanto, ni que hubiera sabido ocultarlo tan bien. Nadie dijo más al respecto, y nada más en general. No se atrevieron a opinar, y Harry temía lo que Ron fuera a decirle por su estúpido descuido. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier segundo, él le saltaría encima y lo estamparía al suelo por idiota, _" y bien merecido que me lo tengo..."._


	7. Solo para ti

_**Capítulo 7:**_

17 de septiembre

El sol estaba por ponerse cuando Ginny volvió a ver salir a Mathew, asegurándose de que ella disfrutara los últimos días de vida que le quedaban. Ella se sentía miserable. Agradecía que él estuviera afuera la mayor parte del día y no tener que verle la cara. Al menos así, no intentaba tocarla o dañarla a ella y a su hijo. Era el segundo día en ese lúgubre lugar y ya tenía ganas de llorar. Unas pocas lágrimas surcaron sus lagrimales, abriéndose camino húmedo a través de su rostro. Sentía como se sofocaba poco a poco. Quizás solo era el pánico a morir allí, pero no podía respirar. Se subió a la mesita con cuidado, y abrió la pequeña y vieja ventana. Se quedó unos minutos viendo el horizonte con añoro, creyendo que él aparecería corriendo a rescatarla... pero no había nada por allí cerca.

Casi se cayó de sorpresa cuando la pequeña lechuza se paró en el umbral de la ventana. Era obvio que ni siquiera la pequeña criatura podría entrar, así que sacó su brazo y tomó la carta.

-No lo creo... no...- la abrió y sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

"Amor, lamento todo esto, espero que esta carta te llegue pues estoy preocupado y no sé donde estás, si vives, si te hizo algo... ¡¿Dónde estás?!. Adentro del sobre tienes para escribir. Te amo.".

Ella comenzó a escribir lo más aprisa posible por si al tarado se le ocurría volver pronto esta vez.

"Harry, que bueno al fin saber de ti. No sé donde estoy. Sé que es en las afueras de Londres, y no hay nada más alrededor que esta horrible casa, pero Mathew se va la mayor parte del tiempo por suerte, aunque sé que algo trama y lo llevará a cabo muy pronto. ¡Ayuda!. ¡Te amamos!. G e hijo".

Se la dio al ave pidiéndole encarecidamente que se apurara y que llegara. El ave se fue.

18 de septiembre

-Matthew, ¿qué es lo que harás conmigo?- él se detuvo dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Pues... mañana te enterarás. Hoy es tu último día. Despídete de tu bebé- sonrió con sadismo.

-¿a dónde vas?

-Bueno, hay toda una estrategia de por medio que planear, así que, no me extrañes.

-Nunca lo hice, no empezaré ahora- él se fue cerrando la puerta con, al menos, quince cerraduras.

A la media hora, la lechuza picoteó la ventana. Ella se subió a la mesa y sacó la carta.

"Amor, necesitamos saber donde estas (escritura de Harry). Gin, fíjate en algún tipo de correo o algo, a lo mejor hay alguna carta y tiene la dirección. Tu ex esposo es medio estúpido, lo más probable es que, de haber recibido alguna allí, no la creyera importante, y la guardara. Aprisa, iremos por ti (escritura de Ron). Ginny, de no ser así, hay un hechizo silencioso, que puedes hacer sin varita pero requiere mucha concentración, tú lo conoces. ¿Recuerdas el que encontraba a cualquier mago que se encontrara en la misma zona que quien lo convocaba, ese que tú quisiste usar en Harry una vez, inténtalo sino, es nuestra última esperanza? (escritura de Hermione)."

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero nunca me salió- Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Pero como aquella vez, imágenes de su Harry invadían su mente. Él sonriendo, él durmiendo, él enojado...- ahora recuerdo porque nunca me salió... ¡Vamos!, ¡hazlo por tu hijo!- Cerró los ojos nuevamente y ahora se imaginó el día en que su hijo naciera. Que feliz sería- Solo si salgo de aquí, y no estoy ayudando mucho. ¡Vamos!- Volvió a intentarlo, pero ningún tipo de concentración, llegaba a su inconsciente. Su mente se empecinaba en recordar los buenos momentos con sus amigos y su familia- ¡Basta!, a lo mejor Ron tiene razón, Mathew es un estúpido, quizás si olvidó algo.

Ella se fijó debajo de la puerta. Sabía que algo había, recordó que él había dejado unos papeles y esperaba que alguno fuese una carta, una cuenta, lo que fuere. Buscó en cada rincón del baño, era tan chica la "casa" que podía estar en cualquier lugar. Se fijó en el sillón, debajo y entre este. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz y tomó unos papeles.

-Por favor... por favor- susurraba. Entre ellos había un plano de la cárcel, unos papeles escritos a las apuradas y sin importancia, y... allí estaba. O eso creía- Siempre tan predecible...- era una carta, no sabía bien si la dirección correspondía al lugar en el que se encontraba, pero estaba en las afueras de Londres, no importó.

Escuchó el ruido de llaves y cómo Mathew se reía de algún chiste estúpido que hacían sus estúpidos amigos. Tomó la carta temblando y la metió dentro del sobre junto con la carta que ellos le escribieron. Si mal no calculaba, todavía le faltaba abrir seis cerraduras más la puerta. Se subió rápido pero sigilosamente a la mesita y se la dio al ave.

-Haz que llegue rápido por favor- besó su plumaje y al verla volar, bajó de la mesa y la dejó en su lugar para que nadie sospechara. Se acostó en el sofá justo cuando él abrió la puerta.

Mathew la halló acostada, pero ella dudaba de que él fuera verdaderamente a creerle, ya que a una persona dormida no le latía el corazón con la enorme fuerza con la que a ella le retumbaba.

-¡Levántate!- la sacudió. Ella agradeció no haber estado realmente dormida. Volteó a verlo.

-¿qué?

-Te traje comida.

-No tengo hambre- mintió. No pensaba probar nada que él le diera.

-¡No me importa!, no morirás de hambre, sino de la manera que yo te mate, así que come.

Ginny tenía inmensas ganas de aparecerse en otro lado, tuvo ganas esas completas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero los doctores le habían dicho específicamente que ni se le ocurriera ya que alteraría la formación íntegra de su bebé. Por otro lado, quería pegarle, pero lo conocía muy bien, él se volvería agresivo con ella y eso también afectaría al bebé. ¡Quería comer!, pero realmente dudaba del contenido de esa bandeja.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, siendo éste tu último día de vida, podría disfrutarte un poquito, ¿no?- sonrió con morbo. Sus ojos se abrieron como capullos en flor. Saltó del sofá con la mayor agilidad que encontró y lo esquivó- no podrás escaparte mucho tiempo más, Ginevra. Es un cuarto muy pequeño, se presta para esto, ¿no crees?.

-¡Déjame!- él estiro los brazos para agarrarla pero ella logró meterse en el pequeño cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta desde adentro.

-Ginny, tengo mucha más fuerza que tú, podría tirar la puerta abajo en cualquier momento.

-¡Déjame!, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- decía sollozando.

-A ti, ¡todo lo que me negaste!.

Sintió como el cuerpo del ser que amo desoladamente en un momento, se arremetía contra la puerta intentando derribarla y hacerle a ella, Dios sabe que cosa. Rogó que la carta le llegara pronto a Harry y que este se apurara el doble. Se acurrucó en un de las esquinas del cuarto y se sentó en el suelo, esperando la irrupción, resignada.

Logró entrar por fin, luego de cinco minutos de golpear la puerta, que si bien parecía mohosa y podrida, se encontraba firme y resistente. La encontró temblando en el suelo. Sonrió. Se acercó y la agarró con agilidad. Ella pataleaba, recargada en su hombro. Él la llevó hasta el sofá y la soltó bruscamente. Rasgó su remera.

-Es una lástima, has perdido gran parte de la hermosura... la gordura no te va muy bien...

-¡Entonces suéltame!- lloraba-¿Para que me quieres si estoy gorda y fea?

-Para esto, para mi venganza. Ustedes dos se burlaron mucho tiempo de mí y van a pagármelo. Sobre todo el estúpido ese por robarte de mi lado.

-Él no hizo nada, tú me perdiste...

-Como sea, es decisión tomada y... ahora no hay chance para ti. Te aconsejo que no luches...- se le acercó a susurrarle en el oído- esto pasará de todas formas- sonrió y ella se alejó.

-¡Basta!- le pegó entre las piernas, pero el impacto no fue tan grave como para impedir que pasara lo siguiente. Él sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y rasgó su pollera.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte o tu bebé sufrirá de un aborto no muy natural.

-¡Suéltame!- lloraba pero sin moverse ni luchar. Si dañaba a su hijo nunca se lo perdonaría. Prefería que a ella le hiciera lo que se le cantara, antes de que pusiera una mano sobre su vientre. Él la besó y ella no se movió. Estaba asqueada.

-¿ves?, puedes cooperar...- Empuñaba el cuchillo justo a la altura de su vientre. Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su muslo semi desnudo. Volvió a besar sus labios, prolongando su degustación y asqueando a la chica hasta un punto in calculado- ¡Como extrañé esto!- la besaba con excitación. Las lágrimas que ella humedecían más sus labios.

De pronto sintió como el peso del cuerpo de Mathew sobre el suyo, se alivianaba y desaparecía. Sintió como el contacto se rompía para su alegría. Abrió sus húmedos ojos y lo vio en el suelo, y Harry de pie a su lado pateándolo con una cólera que ella nunca había presenciado en él. Pateó cada punto vulnerable de su cuerpo. Su boca, su nuca, su estómago, su entrepierna, su muslo. Dañó su cuerpo al ciento por ciento, pero percatándose de dejarlo vivo para que sintiera el dolor de los magullones causados.

Ginny solo era capaz de agradecer su llegada, llorando.

-Eres un infeliz- le gritaba a la vez que le hizo una paralítica con el mayor efecto.

-¡Harry!- le gritó- ¡Basta!, ¡vas a matarlo!

-¡Se lo merece!

-No, merece pudrirse en la cárcel.

-No bastará...- él levantó a penas la pierna para pegarle una patada definitiva en la nuca, pero ella se levantó con rapidez y lo empujó hacia sí, cayendo ella encima suyo en el sofá.

-Por favor, no quiero que te acusen de asesinar a alguien.

-No me acusarán- intentó levantarse pero ella no se lo permitía- es defensa propia...

-No, no te atacó a ti.

-¡Entonces mátalo tú, Ginny!

-No- se levantó y lo vio tendido en el suelo. Se acercó y golpeó su rostro dejándolo inconsciente- Yo ya hice mi parte.

Cansada se sentó en el sillón y tomó como pudo, su ropa. Era inevitable que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Él, viendo la escena, notó como se le partía el corazón de lástima. Se sentó a su lado.

-Lo lamento, amor. Esto nunca debió pasar...

-Atentó contra nuestro hijo, yo... no sabía que hacer, si le pasaba algo... no quise pelear.

-Tranquila linda, te entiendo. De verdad lamento que pasaras por todo esto, yo te mandé a lo de tus padres sin acompañarte y...

-No es tu culpa...

-Pero debí cuidarte- la abrazó- temí tanto por tu seguridad y la del niño... me sentía tan culpable.

-Me alegra que ahora estemos bien. ¿Qué haremos con él?- miró el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ron avisó a la policía y lo buscarán en...- se escucharon puertas cerrarse y supieron que eran ellos.

-Harry, mi varita... ¡la tiene él!

-Yo la busco, tú ve al baño que estás casi desnuda.

-De acuerdo- él le dio su varita y ella se escondió en las paredes del baño, ya que la puerta estaba tirada abajo. Harry aguardó al lado del marco.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que, quienes cruzaron la puerta eran solo dos personas, y no eran policías. Parecían confundidos, pero al ver a Mathew en el suelo y a Harry con un par de heridas, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el morocho.

-¿qué le hiciste?- le comenzaron a pegar.

Ginny asomó la cabeza y notó que eran los otros dos fugitivos que acompañaban al estúpido a todos lados, quienes golpeaban a su esposo.

-¡Déjenlo!- atinó a decir notando su error. Ambos se detuvieron a mirarla. Uno lo dejó y caminó en dirección a ella pero la pelirroja tomó su varita y lo petrificó- ¡No lo toques!- se abalanzó sobre él, rasguñándole la cara. El hombre retrocedió y ella repitió el proceso con su varita.

Ginny se quedó sentada a su lado. Harry había resistido bastante pero los dos hombres lo habían atacado sin control y él estaba casi deshecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿lo estás tú?- la miró.

-A tu lado, amor...- lo besó con suavidad. La policía irrumpió y encontró a los tres fugitivos inmovilizados en el piso. Accedieron a esposarlos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- miró a la chica- ¡Stone!, ¡Trae unas prendas!. Estos irán a cadena perpetua- dijo segurísimo, mirándolos- ¡Stone!, ¡Trae la caja de primeros auxilios!.

-----

Llegaron a su casa más que agotados. Pero se amaban, y se tenían, eso era lo que más les importaba de momento.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me provocó verte ahí casi desnuda. Por un lado quise matarlo por solo pensar en tocarte o besarte... y por el otro quise abalanzarme yo mismo sobre ti- le sonrió- ¡Te amo!- la besó.


	8. Ahora

Capítulo 8: Ahora…

_**Capítulo 8: Ahora…**_

7 de septiembre, dos años más tarde.

Era una nueva y hermosa tarde. La vida no podía mostrarse mejor ahora. Ahora nada parecía trascendente y doloroso. Ahora quizás, vivían la mejor época de sus vidas. Sentían que la vida estaba en su mayor resplandor, que nada más faltaba por vivir, sino que, todo quedaba por disfrutar.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en su mesa favorita de la famosa cafetería, "rojo atardecer", tomando un café y hablando de…cosas. Sus charlas eran de lo más relajadas, profundas y espirituales ahora.

-Amé su casamiento chicos, y no me voy a cansar jamás de repetirlo.

-Lo amaste porque fuiste dama de honor, Ginny- se burló su hermano.

-Y por el vestido que le tocó usar- continuó su cuñada, luego volteó a verla y le sonrió- el cual, claro, te quedaba de maravilla.

-Claro- afirmó Harry- La amó sobretodo, porque fui yo el padrino…- todos callaron- de acuerdo, fue por el vestido- sonrió resignado.

-No sean tontos. Me gustó por el amor que inundó la capilla. ¡Chicos era perceptible a millas de allí!. Y, cuéntennos, ¿Cómo es la vida de casados?.

-Asombrosa- dijo ella.

-Cada día mejor- sonrió Ron.

-¿Saben?, si nosotros no estuviéramos juntos- miró Ginny a su morocho esposo- ustedes tendrían el record en quererse… pero deben contentarse con tan solo el segundo lugar.

-…El "mugroso" segundo lugar- completó Harry.

-No importa lo que nos digan, nos amamos como nadie, ¿no amor?

-Así es Ron.

-Y rick, ¿cómo anda?

-¡Bien!, ya casi camina…

-Es un gran avance- dijo la castaña- aunque lo que me preocupa es que con dos años no haya aprendido a hablar aún. No dice ni mamá- dijo algo triste.

-El hombre, Herms, madura más tarde- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Así es…

-Y, ¿el futuro hijo?- preguntó Harry- ¿Cuánto tiene ya?

-Tres meses, lo esperamos para marzo- dijo, con una gran sonrisa, el futuro padre de dos hijos.

-¡Felicidades de nuevo!

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Bueno, James y Lily suelen pelearse bastante cuando estamos presentes…

-Pero descubrimos que cuando no estamos se comparten los juguetes, juegan juntos, se cuidan…

-En especial a Lily, ella tiene un hermano sobre protector, lo bueno es que va a serme de mucha ayuda en un futuro lejano.

-No tan lejano querido- sonrió Ginny a lo que Harry no la miró con mucho agrado- Son tan dulces, y pensar que solo faltan dos meses para que sean tres.

-Y, ¿Qué será?

-Preferimos no saberlo, que sea sorpresa, la naturaleza ya hizo lo suyo y a nosotros dos, con eso nos basta, ¿verdad cielo?

-Exacto.

-George intentó lo mismo, pero le fue imposible no enterarse- Acotó Ron- Por cierto, ¿han notado que George a tenido a todos los Weasleys nuevamente?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry.

-¿No te contó?

-No, ¿Qué?

-Me olvidé cariño- soltó Ginny- cuéntale Ron.

-George tuvo 7 hijos, y los llamó (en órden) Charlie, Bill, Percy, luego, ¡oh, casualidad! Tuvo gemelos, a los cuales llamó Fred y George, luego un niño, Ronald Billius y una niña, Ginevra Molly. Ahora habrá dos iguales.

-¿Otra Ginny?, ¡¡No!!- se burló su esposo.

-¡Ya quisieras!, aunque apuesto que no encontrarán otro Harry Potter como el mío, para la pequeña- Le sonrió.

-Nunca se sabe hermanita, quizás ustedes podrían…

-¡Ni sueñes!- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Okay, fue solo una idea.

-Parece- habló Hermione, ahora- que van a bautizarlos a todos en una misma misa, ya que los mayores aún no lo han sido por problemas con "no se que" de ellos dos. Y los padrinos de los niños serán sus respectivos, excepto claro, George (ya que son los padres), que serás tú Harry, tu y Ginny. Las esposas de los padrinos, serán las madrinas, y en el caso de la niña Ginny, tú lo serás nuevamente. Tu ahijada se llamará como tu esposa.

-Me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de ello.

-Si, Katie debe sentir lo mismo. Creo que será la única persona que por fin entenderá a mi madre. Siempre se llevaron bien- sonrió.

-Bueno, Percy no se quedó atrás. Lisa tuvo trillizos, Rufus, Jonh y Gary, y luego gemelos, lisa y Johanne.

-¡Wow!, lo bueno es que no fue un capricho de ella.

-Exacto.

-¿Saben de quien supe yo?- dijo Harry- De Bill. Fleur acaba de dar a luz…

-¿niño?

-No, niño fue el primero, Michael. Ahora tuvo una niña llamada Laura.

-Soy tía por millones- sonrió Ginny- Y nos olvidamos de Charlie.

-Es verdad, con la alemana- Dijo Ron- Linda chica.

-¿Dónde la conoció?- preguntó la castaña.

-En Egipto parece.

-Tienen ya dos hijos, Harry y Billius.

-Todo parece un cuento- sonrió nuevamente la castaña.

-La verdad. Demasiadas cosas, ¿no?

-Las delicias de la vida chicos- Dijo Harry y abrazó a su esposa.

Ahora ambos disfrutarían de la verdadera vida. De la hermosura irremplazable de la familia y los amigos, de lo natural que pasan las cosas. Ahora cada uno vivía para disfrutar.


End file.
